In HVDC (High Voltage Direct Current) applications, power converters are used for converting between the AC (Alternating Current) grid and DC (Direct Current).
The power converters are typically provided with reactors on the AC side, partly as an integral part of the power converter and also to act as filters for providing a suitable AC waveform. However, the reactors for high voltage applications occupy a lot of space. Moreover, the size severely restricts where the reactors can be placed, leading to inflexible installation topologies.